Chicago In Their Youth
by Kristin Chenoweth Love
Summary: Basically, Chicago characters in high school. I may bump this up to our time, 2007. Don't like it, don't read it. Rated T for some langauge. Chapter 17 is FINALLY up! R&R please!
1. Meeting Velma & Veronica

**Summary: **Taking Chicago characters and putting them in high school together, and you can see how they all came to be. I'm not done with it yet, but it will eventually foreshadow to what happens in the future.

**Rating:** T, for some mild language. Sorry guys, no sex or anything. It's mentioned a couple of times, but I don't really go into detail about it.

* * *

Velma charged down the hallway in her old high school, an irritated look washed onto her face. She held a detention slip in her hand and crumpled it, throwing it behind her as it hit a short boy in the face. She walked into the lunchroom, all eyes gazing at her as she entered the room. The Queen Bitch had come, and it was extremely important that no one angered her in any way. She made her way over to her usual table, where all the stuck up rich girls and man whores were sitting. But this time it was different; someone had stolen her seat in the front of the table. She stared at the girl for a good twenty seconds, before she finally turned around, a look of fear washed onto her face.  
"Well," Velma began, puckering up her lips in a disgusted manner. "I guess I ain't sittin' here today. Thanks guys." She turned to leave, as one of the boys stood up, putting his hand in the air. 

"Vel, stop," he said. Everyone was used to Velma's bitchy ways, but they never seemed to get tired of her. He looked at the girl, giving her a sympathetic look. "Maura, can you go back to your other friends? ...Sorry."

"Yeah, sure," Maura said, quickly getting up. "Sorry Velma, I didn't know you were here today."

Velma's unamused face turned into a disgusted face as she looked the girl up and down. "Well first of all," she began, as Maura's face began to turn slightly pale. "If you didn't know that I was here, you shoulda checked with the other guys. And second of all..." she looked down at the girl, shaking her head. "...I don't like your shoes."

She turned and exited dramatically, leaving Maura feeling like she was about to pass out. Getting targetted by Velma was never fun, in fact, it was always extremely frightening. Luckily, this girl had managed to be bullied without getting physically hurt.

* * *

"Where are _you_ going?" a voice asked. 

Velma turned towards the voice and saw her sister, Veronica, following her down the hallway like the annoying thing that she was. She simply ignored her and kept on walking.

"Velma. Don't tell me you're cutting class again. Mom told you-"

"None o' your business," she interrupted, shoving her lightly. "One day I'll kill you. Watch it."

Veronica put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, watching Velma exit the school premises. She threw her hands up and went back to class.

* * *

An hour or so later, Velma was sitting with a couple of her guy friends in an old bar, completely wasted. She sat up and realized she couldn't, and laughed as she laid back down. "Shit, I'm gonna regret this in the morning," she said as she chugged down a bottle of beer, holding a lit cigarette in between her fingers. 

One of the boys leaned in towards her and she did the same, unable to control herself. This was her life; smoking, drinking, and sex. And of course, dancing. Her reputation was basically a high school senior who's life was going nowhere...who loved to dance. As she was being pleasured by the many boys with her, her mind drifted to when she first picked up a pair of jazz shoes. She was barely pushing two years old; she wasn't even that good at walking yet. But from then on, she wanted to be a dancer. The stage was her home, and she had never stopped taking dance lessons since. She came back to reality and sat up, remembering that she had jazz rehearsals in ten minutes. "I'm out, fellas," she said, standing up. "Don't miss me too much."


	2. Meeting Roxie & Amos

Roxie walked towards the girls bathroom the next morning and pushed the door open, wrinkling her nose when the smelly air entered her nostrils. "Oh...God.." she mumbled, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"I know. It smells like shit, right?" a low voice was heard.

Roxie turned around and saw Velma Kelly leaning in towards the mirror, putting on a dark colored lipstick. Roxie's eyes wandered down to Velma's gorgeous black Dior bag sitting on the floor next to a notebook. It had to have cost her at least $500.

"Yeah, it uh...it really smells like shit," Roxie repeated, nodding. She admired Velma's unique ways and whenever she was around her, she got a bit nervous. She really wanted her to like her.

Velma looked at Roxie for a minute and then turned back to the mirror, putting extra mascara on her dark thick lashes. "You that Hart kid?" she said, not even looking at her.

Roxie nodded, stepping towards her.

"Listen..." she began, as she put the mascara cap back on and threw it down towards her bag and missed, as it rolled towards Roxie's feet. Roxie quickly bent down and picked it up, putting it into the bag. She looked up at Velma, wanting her to continue. She had never been acknowledged by Velma before, maybe Velma wanted to hang out or something. Velma looked at Roxie and smiled a bit. She wasn't too sure whether or not it was a real smile. "Who'dya have for English? Garcia, right?"

Roxie nodded again. "Yeah, Garcia. He's great."

"No, he's an asshole."

"Oh, I know. God, what a bastard. He fails me purposely."

Velma blinked, as she picked up her bag. "Yeah. Well I didn't do that stupid essay. And I can only go to this theatre camp that I really wanna go to this summer if I pass this semester. So I was wonderin'..." she looked at Roxie, tilting her head to the side a bit. "I could borrow yours?"

Roxie opened her mouth and shrugged a little. "I-I don't know. I mean..."

"_C'mon_," Velma said with a sly smile. "You have him... what, fifth period? That's perfect, I got him seventh.Give it t' me now and I'll copy it real quick, then I'll give it back by fourth. C'mon hun, he'll never know. I'll change the words around a bit, I just need to know what I'm writing about."

"It's...Julius Caesar, the storyline's pretty easy..." her voice trailed off a bit as she clutched her books a bit uncomfortably.

Velma stared at her for a minute and then ran her long fingers through her dark colored hair, walking past her. "Sorry. I thought you were cool. Just didn't think that you'd be so damn queer about it."

"...Wait," Roxie finally said, as Velma stopped. She smiled and then turned around to face her, pretending to look mad again. Roxie sighed, pulling a neat three paged essay out of her simple pink bag. "Here."

Velma smiled and grabbed it from her, looking through it. "Shit Hart, you wrote a damn lot." She finished looking through it and closed it, smiling at her. "Good work." She opened the door and walked out, as Roxie watched her.

_Okay..._ she thought to herself. _That's the first step to friendship. Borrowing things from eachother._

She sighed, fixing her hair in the mirror. It'll be fine. Velma Kelly sticks to her word; she'll have her essay in no time.

* * *

"Velma lost your essay.""What?!" Roxie looked down at the small sized girl standing in front of her. She was tan with pretty brown hair and light green eyes, all dolled up in gorgeous expensive brand name clothes. She was obviously one of Velma's friends. "W-What'dya mean?! I'm gonna fail! I...I have English _next _period! What am I gonna do?!" 

The girl shrugged. "I dunno. But Velma says she's really really sorry and she'll make it up to you by taking you shopping."

Roxie looked at the girl. It was obvious that she was just saying all this to cover Velma's ass. She didn't even look worried. She sighed, looking at her English classroom; Room 204. A short chubby boy walked past Roxie, looking at her in interest. Suddenly, Roxie had an idea.

"Hey; Amos!" she said, running over to him.

The boy looked up, with a face full of acne. He smiled excitedly, amazed that Roxie Hart, the girl he had been crushing on since the fourth grade, was actually talking to him. He ran his fat fingers through his hair, trying to look presentable. "Hey Roxanne," he said, with a huge smile imprinted onto his face. "How goes things?"

"Wonderful," she said quickly. "Listen. Long story short, I lost my English essay, but I worked _so _hard on it. And... well, I don't know what to do. Can ya help me?"

Amos whipped his black bookbag out and quickly pulled out a copy and handed it to her. "Here you go!" he said cheerfully. "I always write three different essays, just in case one isn't good enough for the teacher. That's one of my best copies."

Roxie took it and put her hand on her heart, sighing deeply in relief. She giggled and smiled at him, putting her hand on his shoulder. She channeled Velma, trying to do what she would do in this situation. "Thanks babe," she said, purposely lowering her voice. "You've helped a whole lot." She walked into the classroom, as Amos watched her dreamily.


	3. Meeting Charlie

Charlie sat in the back of his classroom, spraying hairspray in his hard dark colored hair. He watched the ladies walk by with interest, as he gave them a couple of winks and smiles here and there. It was eighth period; by the end of the day his mind was completely drifted from school, and was all over getting with girls. A small skinny blonde walked in, followed by a tall, muscular, yet very thin, brunette. He smiled, obviously interested in them. The bell rang and the teacher walked in, and began to write on the board.

He knew the brunette; that was Velma Kelly, one of the most well known girls in school. Hell, everyone knew Velma Kelly. How could you not? She was a living legend; every doll wanted to be her, every guy wanted to be _with_ her. But... who was this cute blonde?

He turned towards her, flashing his perfect smile. "Hey," he said, as the girl looked up, slightly interested. "I'm Charlie."

The girl pointed to herself. "I'm Roxie."

Charlie smiled. "Well, nice to meet you Roxie."

He turned towards Velma, who was sitting on the opposite side of him. "And you?"

"Are not interested," she replied, not looking at him. "I haven't been since middle school. Stop askin.'"

Charlie put his hands up in the air, defensively. "Well hey, I can't help but try, hm? I mean... with an ass like yours..."

Velma looked at him, not uncomfortable, but simply annoyed. "Charlie, _shut up._ If you were good lookin,' yeah, I'd do you, but you're an annoying fuck with no life. Get away." She sighed and shook her head, writing frantically in her notebook.

Charlie simply smiled, and went back to flirting with other girls.

Roxie watched her, amused. She didn't expect Velma to be the type of person to take notes during class. She wrote down a couple of things here and there as well, and then looked up when she heard a paper rip. Velma ripped the paper out of her notebook and folded it up, throwing it to one of her friends who sat a couple of rows in front of her. _Of course,_ Roxie thought to herself. _Why would Velma take notes? She doesn't even do her own essays._

Forty five minutes later, the bell rang and the sounds of people standing up and books slamming was heard throughout the whole school. Velma closed her notebook and put her bag on her shoulder, walking towards the doorway with one of her friends. Roxie closed her book and threw it in her pink bag, then chased after her.

"Hey, Velma," she called, as Velma turned around.

"Oh hey," Velma said. "Thanks for the essay. Garcia said it was one of the best work I've ever done. I guess I'm going to that theatre camp."

Roxie smiled a bit. She knew it was a good idea all along. Everyone won. Velma got a good grade and gets to go to a theatre camp, and she got to talk to her. "Oh, congrats!" she said, giggling. "Listen... uhm, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping some time soon or something."

Velma stopped and looked at her, her smile fading a bit. She didn't seem interested, but figured that if she wanted more things from Roxie in the future, then she would have to continue to be nice to her. She forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah... you call me whenver you wanna hang. I'm goin' home. ...See ya." Velma left Roxie standing there with a huge smile on her face, as she walked towards her locker. _She_ was going to hang out with _Velma Kelly. _She threw a couple of books into her locker, grabbing a blue binder. Life couldn't get better.


	4. Meeting Mama & Billy

"Sweet child, Mama won!"

That was Mama's voice, of course. That's what everyone called her; mama, because she was like a mother to everyone. Although she was a high school senior like everyone else, she was always there to help people with their needs, and was always up to offer special advice. Of course, none of this came for free.

"I object! You cheated!" said Billy Flynn, one of the toughest guys in school. He always had to argue everything, there was always something to say with him. He was sitting with his feet up on the lunch table, holding cards in his hands. That was their lunch schedule, every day during lunch Billy and Mama would play polker and bet ridiculous amounts of money, as everyone watched, amused. They were both played extremely well, but this time, Mama seemed to be in the lead.

"Mama don't cheat," she told him, narrowing her eyes. "I just play sneaky. Now hand it over."

Billy rolled his eyes and pulled a fifty dollar bill out of his pocket, throwing it at her, as she shoved it into her cleavage.  
"Pleasure doin' business with ya," she said, standing up. Mama was a heavy set black woman, and usually wore dark colors, such as gray, or black. She walked towards Velma, one of her closest friends. "Hiya baby, how you doin' today?"

Velma pulled a five dollar bill from her cleavage, nodding. "I'm good Mama." she slyly handed her the five dollar as Mama took it, handing her a box of cigarettes as she looked around for any teachers. Velma took it and put it into her bag, winking at her.

"You take care cupcake," she told Velma, as she walked off.

Velma walked into the bathroom and saw Veronica there, fixing her make up in the mirror. She shook her head, putting her bag down. "Use all the make up you want honey, it won't fix that ugly face of yours."

Veronica looked at her, putting on a fake smile. "Oh, thanks Velma. You're a wonderful sister too."

Velma raised an eyebrow. "Too? I never said you were a wonderful sister." She pushed her out of the way and unbottoned her low cut black shirt a little, trying to let a little more cleavage to show.

Veronica rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "You are _such _a slut, you know that?"

"How is that being a slut? I got jugs! You wouldn't know, though."

"I do _too _know. I reached a B-cup this year."

"Ooh, a B! That's amazing!"

"I'm not gonna have this conversation with you Velma! Get a life!"

"Get laid."

Veronica exited, leaving Velma laughing to herself. It entertained her, how much growing hatred there was between the two sisters. She never knew how it actually started, but they always seemed to be arguing about something.

* * *

"Hey Velma. What's goin' on?" 

Velma looked up and blinked, annoyed, at the ever so obnoxious, BIlly Flynn. "Whatdya want?"

"Nothin'. Just wanted to say hi. Forgive me?"

"No."

Billy laughed, taking a seat next to Velma. "You're an interestin' doll, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, did I _say _you could sit next to me?"

"According to the last six words in that sentence, I'd say: yes."

"Whatdya want Flynn? I'm meetin' someone."

"Who?"

"None o' your business, now beat it."

"You goin' to college?"

"What?"

"I said, 'You goin' to college?"

"Probably not. What's it to ya?"

"Aw, c'mon Vel. You got so much goin' for you. You could be one of the most famous strippers in town, with that ass of yours."

Velma put on a fake smile, turning towards him. "Oh, _thank _you Flynn. It's just _so _nifty to hear that you believe in a successful future."

Billy shrugged. "Hell, I do. I'm goin' to Harvard, ya hear? I'm gonna be one of the best criminal lawyers in town."

"That's wonderful."

"And when you're off commiting all these stupid crimes, I'll be there to get you out."

"Thank you. Can you leave?"

Billy smiled and stood, as he put a hand on Velma's shoulder. "Kid, this isn't the last I'll see of you. Even if you don't go to college, we'll see eachother again."

Velma turned towards him and looked up. "I know you will. I'll be a famous dancer."

Billy took one last look at her, looking her body up and down slowly before leaving. "I'm sure of it."


	5. Winter Vacation

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGG._

"Mm..."

_RINGG!!!!!_

"Velma, it's for you."

"Tell 'em I'm sleeping, and to never ever call me before three."

"Roxie? It's Veronica. Velma told me to tell you she's sleeping."

"You're an _idiot! _Gimme the phone."

Veronica threw the phone to Velma as she groggily sat up, clutching the phone to her ear. "Hello?" she said in a slightly evil voice.

"Hi Velma! It's Roxie."

"Who?"

"Roxie."

"Oh, hi."

"How's your vacation so far?"

"Fine."

"Great! Yeah, mine too."

"Great."

There was a silence, where Velma closed her eyes and leaned against her pillows, and Roxie felt extremely awkward.

"Soo..."

"Mm."

"Whatcha doing today?"

"Sleeping."

"All day?"

"Don't know. What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock. We should go to the mall today."

Velma rolled her eyes. This girl never stops. "Yeah... that'll be great. Listen, I'm gonna go take a shower. Call me in an hour."

"Okay great! What time do you wanna-" _Click. _"Velma? ...Hello?"

Velma walked into her bathroom and shut the door, as she took her black silky robe off, letting it drop to the floor. She turned the shower on and stepped under the water, closing her eyes as it dripped down her body. She shook her head, thinking about Roxie. It was a mistake to borrow that essay from her. She talked to her once, and now she couldn't even get rid of her. It's like everywhere she turned, she was standing there. She wouldn't have been surprised if she was in the shower with her right then and there.

She got out and wrapped a towel around her, walking back to her room. She picked up her phone; 19 missed calls. Was this a joke? She opened her phone; three were from Roxie, the rest were from Charlie. She rolled her eyes and threw her phone back down on her bed. She had gotten drunk over vacation with Charlie and made a mistake. She woke up in bed with him, without any memory of what had happened the night before. Of course, judging by their position in bed and the fact that she couldn't find her clothes, she got a pretty clear picture of what they had been up to. It was a mistake, she never would've done it if she wasn't so loaded up on vodka. But he wouldn't stop bugging her after that. He never stopped calling, leaving her dirty text messages and voicemails... she preferred Roxie over him. She quickly texted Roxie as she looked through her closet for clothes. "_meet me the mall in 1 hr in front of strbcks." _

An hour later, Velma walked into the mall, wearing a black mini skirt and low cut long sleeve shirt from Juicy Couture. Her brown Dior bag hung from her forearm, and swung back and forth as she walked. She made her way over to Starbucks and saw Roxie sitting there, with a coffee on the table in front of her. She plopped her bag down on the table and sat down, crossing one leg over another, glancing down at her black Chanel heels. She wore mostly dark colors, even when she was a baby, her mother dressed her in dark blue and purple.

"Hey Vel, what's up?"

"Nothin'. I got a question. Who do you usually hang out with?"

Roxie shrugged a little. "Oh... just a couple of people here and there."

"I see." Velma looked up and saw one of her friends, Liz, walking with her boyfriend. She smiled and raised her hand to wave at her, and Liz smiled and returned the wave. Her boyfriend popped his gum and she turned towards him and gave him a death glare, as Velma laughed to herself, knowing that popping gum was one of her pet peeves. She automatically hated anyone who did it to her face; she had beaten up so many people for it.

"So what have you done over your vacation?" Roxie asked.

Velma looked at her a little startled, her annoying voice interrupting her thoughts. She shrugged a bit, wondering if she should tell her about Charlie. "Nothin' really. I went out with a couple of friends. ...Did a couple of stupid things here and there."

Roxie nodded, understandingly. "You got drunk, hm?"

"Yeah, pretty much. And I had sex with a bunch of guys. But... I don't remember any of it."

"Well it probably wasn't that good then."

Velma laughed a bit, surprised at herself, and at Roxie too. That was actually a somewhat witty comment, and she approved. "You a virgin?"

"Me?" Roxie asked, shocked. "Yeah right."

Velma smiled, raising her eyebrows. "Really?" she asked, extremely surprised. "And when was this?"

"Last year. I went down to Jersey and met this guy and we had sex in my hotel room... on my parents' bed."

"Shit, you're a sneaky little thing." Velma said, smirking. "And where were they?"

"My parents?"

Velma nodded.

"They were out somewhere, I'm not really sure. But I didn't get caught, that's all that matters."

Velma nodded again, completely surprised that she was actually interested in the conversation she was having with Roxie. She never thought she'd see the day where her and Roxie would actually have talk about something they were both interested in. "Was that your first time?"

"Yeah, and he was pretty good too. But I don't get around much at this school... a lot of the guys are twots."

"Oh, tell me about it. Don't worry, I've done almost every single one of them. They ain't nothin' special. Looks decieve."

"Good to know. What about Charlie? I heard he was pretty good."

Velma shrugged a bit. "He's the one that I slept with last week. I can't remember it, but_ he_ did. He said it was the best sex of his life. He never leaves me alone, always textin' me and callin' me... so finally I call him and I says, 'Look babe, you _gotta_ stop being so damn clingy if you want any more in the future."

Roxie laughed, taking a sip of her coffee. "Did he say anything?"

"No. He just says to me, 'Okay...' and hung up." She shrugged. "If I ever want him again, I can get him. But right now I'm not interested. My sister is though. She'd fuck anything with a penis and beer, so I'm sure they'll be a perfect couple."

Roxie laughed as she stood up with Velma, moving on to a couple of Velma's favorite stores. The two new friends went from store to store, causing a bunch of commotion, having a great time, much to Velma's surprise. A couple of hours ago she was ready to kill her, now she was actually having fun with her. Roxie was obviously enjoying this, but she secretly wondered if maybe Velma wanted something else, and this was the only reason she was with her. But either way, she decided to take advantage of the moment and enjoy it while it was here, even if she would go back to being ignored by the time they returned to school.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews telling me whether or not you want another Chapter.  
No reviews, no chapter 6. )


	6. Back to School&New Relationships

Roxie hopped off the bus and walked into the Main Foyer of the school, as she welcome sounds of teenagers yelling and screaming echoed through the walls. She saw Velma standing towards a corner, talking to Charlie. She raised her eyebrows, wondering what they were talking about. Almost knowing that someone was looking at her, Velma turned around and saw Roxie, and much to her surprise, waved her over. Roxie started walking towards her, trying to look as cool as possible. Charlie grabbed Velma around her waist and kissed her passionately, as she returned the kiss, and then pushed him off her. "Get off me you horny bastard," she said to him, as Charlie winked at her and walked away. Roxie saw Velma roll her eyes and smirk a bit, and she was amazed that she could hear her over the huge crowd.

"Hey," Roxie said, approaching her.

"Heya babe," Velma said, as she took her arm and began walking her down the hall. "C'mere, we gotta talk."

Roxie walked with her, feeling butterflies in her stomach. It had worked; she had worked her charm and now they were friends. "What happened?" she asked her, once the two girls had gotten to a hallway alone.

"Didja see me and Charlie?"

"How could I not? He was all over you."

"Oh, I _know._ I thought 'bout him. An' now... well, we're together."

"You're what?"

"I know, it's crazy. It won't last long, I know that. Nothin' ever does. But I'm just experimentin' here. Just gonna see where this takes me."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

Velma laughed, walking in the bathroom with her. "Y'know kid, you ain't that bad."

Roxie beamed, as she watched Velma put on her make up. "...Thanks."

"I mean, I'm not gonna lie, I wanted to strangle your little neck when I first met ya. You were like an annoyin' little bug that jus' keeps buzzin' in your ear and never shuts up, y'know?"

Roxie nodded and blinked a little, wondering where this was going.

"But now..." she threw her make up into the bag, looking at her with a smirk. "I like ya. I don't think you're all that bad."

"Wow... thanks," was all Roxie could say. This was the type of conversation that she had always hoped to have with Velma. She didn't know how it had happened, but she suddenly knew that they were going to become friends for a long time.

"C'mon," Velma said, grinning, as she grabbed her by the arm and walked back outside. "Walk me t'class?"

Roxie gladly walked with her, still amazed by what had just happened. Was this real? As she walked Velma to her homeroom and waved goodbye to her, she knew that yes, it was real. And it felt amazing.


	7. Charlie Problems and Catfights

"An' I was thinkin', since my parents are gonna be out for the night, you could stay over an'...y'know, we could spend the night together. An' if you..." Velma looked over at Charlie realizing that he was looking past her; something behind her had caught his attention. She turned around slowly, seeing Veronica in the kitchen, looking through the refrigerator. She raised an eyebrow. She had invited Charlie over so he could pay attention to _her, _not her trampy sister.  
She kicked him hard under the table, as Charlie quickly came back to reality. "Are ya with me?" she asked, slightly irritated.

Charlie laughed a bit, trying to hide his pain, as he rubbed his leg. "I was here the whole time baby, what are you talking about?"

Velma rolled her eyes, turning around to look at Veronica. "'Ay. Don'tcha have some place t'be?"

"Like where?" she replied.

"I dunno. _Hell, _maybe?"

Veronica gave her a mocking smile and lifted her middle finger towards her, grabbing a bottled water and leaving. Velma sneered her lip and watched her go, picking up an apple from the counter and chucking at her head, just missing.

"Ya missed!"

Velma got up in a rage, ready to charge at her, as Charlie grabbed her by the arm, sitting her back down. "Hey babe, don't worry 'bout her. You'll get her later. Anyway, what were we talking about before?"

Velma sighed, shrugging as she looked back him. "Don't know. Don't remember."

"Something about uh... your parents right?"

"Look Charlie, if ya don't wanna be here, go t'Veronica's room. It's right down the hall. It's obviously more interestin' than talkin' t'me."

Charlie smiled, putting his hand on her thigh, letting it go up a bit. "C'mon baby, you know she means well. And she means nothing to me. You know that. I'm only interested in you."

Velma rolled her eyes, standing up. "Cut the crap," she told him. "I see ya lookin' at her all the time. Always ignorin' me and shuttin' me out once she walks into a room. Well you know what? You can sleep alone t'night." She walked towards the front door, opening it for him.

Charlie got up, walking over to her. "C'mon Vel, y'know I don't like your sister. She's great and all, but you're... a lot better. C'mon, lemme stay." He grabbed her chin and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against him.

Velma closed her eyes and began to kiss him back, falling for his trap and quickly caught herself. She violently pushed him off her, staring at him. "Get off me. Go home an' call me when you've got Veronica outta your mind."

Charlie sighed, walking towards the door. "What am I supposed to do with my night, huh? Who am I gonna spend it with?"

Velma shrugged. "Don't know."

"C'mon, your parents are out for the night, right?"

Velma looked at him, staring him up and down. "Oh, so you _were _listenin'?" she pushed him out and slammed the door, locking it and walking down the hall. She knocked on Veronica's door and opened it, sticking her head in to find Veronica doing her homework. She looked up once Velma opened the door.

"If I were you, I'd be watchin' my ass," she told her, warningly. "Be thankful I warned ya." She closed the door and walked back to her own room, slamming the door angrily.

* * *

"And he just walked out?"

"No, I kicked him out. I wasn't gonna let him stay an' flirt with my sister." Velma sighed, laying back on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Roxie sighed, playing with the phone cord. "Wow, I'm sorry Vel. That's...that's bullshit, y'know?" she smiled to herself, realizing that some of Velma's vocabulary had rubbed off on her. "Are ya still going to prom with him?"

"Nah, I ain't goin' t'prom anyway."

"Why not?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Oh, no, I'm just wonderin'. I mean, ya got something against it?"

"No. I just...I dunno. I guess I didn't think about it. Why, you goin'?"

Roxie shrugged, switching the phone from one ear to another. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Who you goin' with?"

"Don't know yet. I still got a couple of months. I got time right?"

"I guess. Want me t'find you a date?"

Roxie smiled a bit. "Yeah, if ya could. Are there any good lookin' single guys around here?"

"I'll manage. But I gotta go. I'm gonna take a shower. See ya tomorrow."

"'Night Vel."

Velma hung up the phone and threw it on her bed, standing up, as the phone rang again almost immediately. She picked it up and brought it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Velma? It's Annie."

"How you doin' babe?"

"Good. Liz told me she saw you at the mall with that blonde Hart girl the other day over winter break. That true, or is she bullshittin' me?"

"Mhm. Why, what's it to ya?"

"Vel, are you serious? She's so... she's so weird."

"I know. But she's alright, ya gotta get used t'her."

"...Oh. Well, me, Liz, an' a couple of other girls are goin' clubbin' t'morrow. Wanna join?"

"Sure."

"Great. You can bring Charlie..._don't _bring Hart."

"I ain't bringin' Charlie. But I'll bring who I want."

"Velma, _c'mon," _Annie said, whining. "We'll set aside another day for us all t'get better aquainted, an' we'll get some bondin' time in, but tomorrow is just gonna be a girl's night out. You, me, Liz, Mona, maybe June."

"I hate June."

"Well we all hate Roxie."

"Fine. Leave June out an' I won't bring Roxie."

"Deal. Night Vel."

"Bye."


	8. An Exciting Night at the Club

"So, what exactly happened between you an' Charlie again?" Mona asked, sitting on Velma's bed with a lit cigarette between her fingers.

Velma rolled her eyes, giving her a small glare. She was the idiot of the group. "How many times I gotta tell ya, Mona? He was flirtin' with my sister."

"I say you break up with him," Annie said, sitting next to Velma. "He's treatin' ya like shit. Give him what he deserves."

"Did you sleep with him yet?" Liz asked, taking Annie's lighter and lighting her cigarette with it.

Velma sneered her lip, nodding. "Of course I did. That's how we got together. Anyway, stop talkin' about him, you're gettin' me pissed off."

"Where is he now?" Annie asked, purposely avoiding the question.

Velma rolled her eyes. "I dunno, he never called. I heard he was goin' out with some of his guy friends."

Liz nodded. "Well that's fine. You're goin' out with a couple of your girl friends. We're more fun then him anyway."

"Well I sent Roxie t'go follow him t'the club an' spy on him, makin' sure he ain't hittin' it up with some other doll."

"Roxie?" Mona asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, Roxie," Velma answered curtly, shooting her an intimidating glance. "Why, got a problem?"

Mona nodded quickly, blinking. "Uh, yeah. Why do you hang out with her?"

Velma rolled her eyes. She sometimes hated that little brat. "Y'know what? We ain't talkin' about Charlie _or _Roxie for the rest of the night. We're leavin' now."

Annie looked around. "So, guys. If there was one person in the whole world you could kill, who would it be?"

"Roxie."

Velma gave a mocking giggle when everyone all answered at once. "Thanks guys. We're leavin'."

* * *

Velma entered the club, smiling to herself as she felt the eyes of every man on her. A bunch of girls were heard jealously screaming at their boyfriends who couldn't stop staring at Velma, and she merely walked past them, pretending not to notice. She pulled a ten dollar bill out of her cleavage and handed it to Mona. "Ge'me a couple of shots of tequila," she told her, walking onto the dance floor. She looked around, seeing a couple of people she knew. There was Mama, dancing up a storm in the corner. Then there was that damn blonde girl who couldn't even speak English. What was she, German, Hungarian? Either way, she couldn't even speak English, and didn't even really have any friends. So what was _she _doing here? 

"Hey, hey, It's Velma Kelly," a voice from behind her was heard.

Velma turned around, seeing Billy standing behind her. She smirked a bit, walking over to him. "Hey, you. What's you doin' here?"

He shrugged, putting his hands on her hips. "Just dancin'. Forgive me?"

Velma smiled. "No."

He began to dance with her, pulling her so that their bodies were touching. Velma wrapped his arms around his neck, moving them down onto his muscular arms.  
"So who you with these days?" he asked her, curiously.

Velma rolled her eyes. "This kid Charlie. Don't ask about him."

"He's gonna get mad that we're dancin'?"

"Don't care about that. He probably won't even care."

"Well he shouldn't. We're just dancing."

"Exactly."

Velma felt a hand on her arm and she turned around, seeing Annie standing there.

"Vel, ya gotta see this," she said, grabbing her and leading her over to the other side of the dance floor.

"What are ya-" Velma interrupted herself as her eyes focused on what Annie was showing her. There was Charlie, his arms wrapped around some girl's waist, dancing with her. She got a better look at the girl; and sure enough, it was Veronica. She whirled around and saw Roxie, sitting at the bar talking to some guy, with a beer in her hand. And, of course, there were three empty bottles sitting on the countertop. Rage filled her entire body; she felt her face grow hot, she had never gotten this mad before.

She stormed over to Charlie and Veronica and pushed her out of the way, grabbing Charlie and kissing him passionately. Her tongue roamed his mouth, and after about ten or twenty seconds, she pushed him off her. "Ya better treasure that," she told him sternly, pointing her finger at him. "'Cause that's the last thing you'll ever get from me. Besides this." She drew her hand back and struck him hard against the face, a big _SMACK! _noise filling the entire club. A loud gasp, plus cheers and laughter was heard from the crowd.

"That's gotta hurt," Annie said, smirking, as she watched her friend.

"And _you!" _Velma stormed over to Veronica, who had tried to leave unnoticed. She grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close so that they were face to face. "You're a tramp, I knew that. You enjoy hurting me, I learned _that _a _long_ time ago. But I never thought you'd go this far. I'd watch it if I were you. I-"

"Velma! I'm really sorry, seriously! You-"

"I know where ya live; _I will kill you!" _

_"Velma stop!"_

_"_Ya little cunt. _You whore!"_

Billy quickly rushed over, grabbing Velma around the waist and picking her up before she was true to her words. She struggled to get out of Billy's tight grip and kicked her legs up, managing to knock Veronica in the face with her long dancer legs. "Get off me, Flynn!" she yelled, as she pulled his arms off her.

Roxie had started to leave, feeling a bit tipsy as she exited. She was drunk and was seeing two of everything; making things harder for her. Velma walked over to her, grabbing her by the arm and turning her around.

"An' you," she said in a low voice, almost whispering it. "I trusted you. I told ya t'keep an eye on them, an' didja?! No, _you _were too busy sittin' on your lazy ass an' talkin' to a guy who was just tryin' t'get lucky! You bitch, you _let me down!_ There goes my trust for you-"

"Velma, I-"

"No, there goes our _friendship! _Thanks for nothin', tramp!"

Roxie, who was about to cry, choked out, "Velma I'm sorry! I swear, I turned my head for _two _seconds and-"

"Oh, _what _a sob story! Do ya think I'm gonna feel bad for ya?! No, I'm _not! _I thought we were friends, but you're nothin' but a little _backstabber!"_

"Velma-"

"No, save the shit. I don't wanna hear it."

Annie turned to Liz and smirked at her, giving her a high five.

Velma put her hand on her forehead, trying to keep herself from getting any more angrier. The club was completely quiet now; everyone had stopped dancing to watch them.

Roxie, defeated, merely said, "Velma...I'm sorry."

"I don't care."

Roxie opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it, knowing that she should probably stop now.

"Go ahead," Velma said to Billy, as he came back over and picked her up, carrying her out. "What a little tramp. I can't believe them! Little whores, bastards!"

"Yeah, I know Velma."

"I mean, who'da they think they are?!"

"Don't know, Velma."

Velma continued angrily talking to him, and her voice slowly faded as he brought her out of the club.

Annie turned to Liz and smiled satisfied.

Liz returned the smile. "Should we go?"

"Probably."

Mona came over with two glasses in her hands. "Guys, where's Vel? I got her drinks."

Annie and Liz looked at her and both laughed simultaneously before walking out, leaving Mona in a confused daze. "What? What happened?"


	9. Revenge Can Kill

Later that night, Veronica went home, still a bit shaken up about what happened. She had friends, but Velma was much more popular than her; she knew that the whole school would probably be turned against her by now. And not only that, but she was honestly afraid of Velma. She had seen her get mad before, but never like this. And she always threatened to kill her, or to hurt her, but she knew that she never meant it. But...when she had said it to her a couple of hours ago, she was starting to have her doubts.

It was about three in the morning when she snuck back in, creeping down her dark hallway. "Please..._please _let Velma be spending the night at Annie's," she whispered silently.

"Please..._please _let Veronica soon die a slow an' painful death."

Veronica jumped at the voice that was suddenly heard and she turned around, squinting in the darkness. "Velma? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?" Velma turned the light on, leaning against the wall as she eyed her sister up and down. "I been waitin' for you. Where ya been?"

Veronica shivered a bit uncomfortably. "Out."

"With who?" Velma moved a bit closer, as Veronica backed up a bit.

"With...friends."

"Hm, friends." Velma raised her eyebrows. "Which friends? Ya don't have many."

"I-"

"The only person that would probably like ya right now would be...Charlie, right?"

"It wasn't Charlie."

"Then it was Roxie."

"It wasn't Roxie either."

"Then you're a lyin' little bitch." Velma walked towards her angrily and Veronica ran into her room, slamming the door shut and locking it before Velma could get there.

Velma quickly pulled her hands back, before they got caught in the door. "Oh stop runnin'!" she yelled into the door. "I ain't gonna hurt ya! I just wanna talk about wha' happened t'night."

"Oh yeah right Velma! Since when did you solve problems by talkin'?"

"I've... decided t'change my lifestyle. C'mon, open the door."

"No."

"You'll have t'come out eventually."

There was silence. Velma sighed, walking back to her own room. "If ya honestly think you can hide forever, you couldn't be more wrong. Good luck to ya; see ya in the morning."

* * *

_RIIIIIIIING._

Roxie looked over at the phone. Should she answer it?

_RIIIIIIIIING._

It could be her mother.

_RIIIIIIING._

It could be Velma, or one of her revenge seeking, scary friends.

_RIIII-_

"Hello?"

"What you did t'Velma was really fucked up."

Roxie sighed. It was either Liz or Annie. "Who is this?"

"Doesn't matter. You're gonna pay. Just wait till Monday."

"But I didn't-" _Click. _"Hello? ...Hello??"

Roxie sighed and threw the phone on the bed, sitting down and crying softly to herself. This wasn't fair, yes, maybe she messed up but still, did she deserve this? All she wanted to do was be friends with Velma, this wasn't at all what she had planned on happening. If something like this had happened to one of Velma's friends, they would've been over it by tomorrow. It just wasn't fair.

Roxie picked up the phone and dialed Velma's number, holding her breath as it rang.

"'Ey, it's Velma."

"Look, Velma, I'm really sor-"

"I ain't here, leave some bullshit."

Roxie sighed. _Beeep._ "Hey...Vel. It's, it's Roxie. Look, I know you hate my guts right now. An'...I don't blame ya. I mean, I'd hate myself too. And I kinda do. But I swear, I really didn't mean for this t'happen. I won't lie, I thought you were overreacting when you said Charlie was flirtin' with Veronica. And if I had known that there really was somethin' going on, I would've watched 'em like a hawk." she sighed, pausing. "I messed up. I really did. And I'm really sorry Vel. But...please, if you can, forgive me. You're the only friend I got." She paused again. "...Hopefully, talk to you soon. Bye."

She hung up and put the phone down, laying on her bed with her face in her pillow. After a couple of minutes, she sat up and knelt in front of her bed, and began to pray.

* * *

The next day, Velma was up earlier than usual, in the kitchen preparing breakfast. She worked quickly, trying to finish before Veronica woke up. She heard her door open and she quickly dashed out the back door, putting all her weight on her toes so that her heels weren't heard as she scampered out. 

An hour later, Velma was at school, and immediately went to greet her friends. Roxie waited for her in the entrance, and ran up to her as soon as she saw her. Velma rolled her eyes and went the other direction, pretending not to see her.

"Hey, Vel. Wait up."

"Whatdya want?" she asked, her back facing her.

Roxie walked a little quicker, catching up to her so that they were walking side to side. "Didja get my message?"

"I did."

"Well...?" Roxie tilted her head to the side, not knowing what to say. "I mean, do you forgive me?"

Velma stopped in her tracks, looking at her. She looked her up and down in disgust then looked back into her eyes. "Look baby, you an' me-we're two completely different people. We don't belong in the same group, y'know?" She was silent for a minute, and finally gave her a slight nod. "But yeah. I forgive ya."

Roxie looked up, shocked and ecstatic. "Really?!"

Velma nodded. "Mhm. We won't be as close as we used t'be..."

"Oh, yes, of course not," Roxie agreed, nodding.

"But we're alright. It's not you I'm mad at anyway." She looked down at her and then continued walking, leaving Roxie behind.

She smiled to herself and closed her eyes, praying silently before going to class.

* * *

Veronica entered homeroom a little late, bending over and holding her stomach. She was sweating, and her eyes were red and swollen. Both Velma and Annie stood up, watching her, with smirks on their face. Veronica put her hand to her mouth and grabbed a garbage can, vomiting into it. Velma turned her head a minute and looked away, then walked back over to her when she was done. 

She looked at her with a smile on her face, and then said in her most giddy valley girl voice," So! Didja enjoy the tea I made ya this mornin'?!"

Veronica looked up, stunned. "That was you?!" she cried, before throwing up into the garbage can again.

Velma smiled and nodded.

"What the hell was it?!"

Annie hopped over with a bottle. "Arsenic!" she said happily, handing her the bottle. "I got ya more incase you were thirsty. I heard it makes your throat dry."

"Arsenic?!" she screamed, looking at the bottle. "I'm gonna-am I gonna die?!"

"Well that was the plan, right?" Velma said, looking over at Annie.

"Velma! You little-" Veronica vomited blood, missing the garbage can, before passing out.

Velma stepped back quickly, making sure the vomit, or Veronica, didn't touch her.

"Mrs. Campbell?"

"No, not now Miss Kelly," the teacher said, obviously busy with her paperwork.

"I think my sister jus' died."


	10. Reminiscing On the Past

Just a little note: Velma finally cracks in this chapter, and there's a little emotional moment, and if it's a bit out of character for her, I apologize. But I tried my best; hopefully I was able to pull it off!

* * *

Veronica opened her eyes slowly, staring straight up at the ceiling. She sat up a bit uneasily, holding her head, seeing two other doctors at her side. One doctor whispered something to the other and he nodded, walking out.

Meanwhile, Velma was waiting in the waiting room, against her own will, with her mother, who had tears in her eyes. The doctor walked out and Velma looked up, looking hopeful.

"Veronica has made a miraculous recovery, we'll be releasing her tomorrow."

"Oh, thank the Lord!"

"Damn!"

The doctor looked at Velma, a bit surprised at her reaction.

"Oh, well ya know what I mean. 'Damn, I couldn't be happier that she's okay.' Can I see my sister?"

The doctor nodded a bit uncertainly, as her mother sat up. "Just gimme a minute, Vel. I'll be out in five minutes."

Her mother walked in, leaving Velma behind. She sighed and walked around, tapping her feet and doing a couple of dance moves subconsciously. The doctor watched her, amused.

"You're into dancing?"

Velma looked up at him. "Yeah."

"I hear your sister's quite the dancer too. You two close?"

Velma nodded, smiling. "Oh yes. I love her t'_death."_

Her mother walked out, looking relieved. "Bye Vel, I'm goin' back to work. Oh, thank God your sister's alive. I don't know what I'd do without her."

"Ma, I-"

Her mother left, talking on her phone as she exited. Velma watched her, then turned around and walked towards Veronica's room. She closed the door behind her and smiled at Veronica. "Heya babe."

Veronica glared at her. "You stay away from me."

"What are ya gonna do about it, hm? Everyone thinks it was from the school lunch. It's kinda funny how people believe everythin' I say. But basically, I ain't a suspect."

"I'm gonna live. That's a sign that someone's watchin' over me."

"No, that's dodgin' the bullet. But one day you won't dodge quick enough an' I'll kill you."

"You really want me dead, don't you?!"

Velma crawled on the hospital bed and grabbed the collar of her hospital gown, pulling her close to her face. "You...have _no _idea," she whispered to her, menacingly.

Veronica looked up at her, frightened. "...All I did was dance with your boyfriend, Velma. You're crazy! I didn't try t'kill ya!"

Velma crawled on top of her, an evil scowl working its way onto her face. "Oh, you're wrong," she said, shaking her head. "_Dead_ wrong. Remember when we were fourteen? We started performin' at that dumb old jazz bar together?"

Veronica nodded, swallowing hard.

"An' remember those dancin' lessons we took at the time? Remember... how you were moved up to the advanced level, an' I stayed in the intermediate level?"

"Yes, but-"

"An' why did that happen, Veronica?!" she asked, shaking her by the shoulders a bit violently. "I'm better than you! _You_ were always a half beat too slow, or too fast. Ya never pointed your toes or straightened your legs! So how is it that _you _got moved up, an' I didn't?!"

"So that's why you're trying t'kill me?! Because I'm a better dancer an' I stole your man?!"

"No! Not just that! 'Cause all my life, _I _was always second best. It was always Veronica, _then _Velma. Veronica is an amazin' dancer, singer, performer... her sister Velma likes it too, but Veronica's just _so _gifted! Well y'know what? I'm sick of it. I ain't worth shit, Veronica. Performin' is _my _thing; you hung up your dancin' shoes three years ago, so why are people still praisin' ya for it?!"

Veronica was silent for a minute, looking at her sister.

"An' why were you always the better daughter?!" she asked, her voice cracking a bit. She swallowed hard, blinking quickly a couple of times. "Why is it that mama gladly paid your way into dancin' lessons, but I had t'pay for them myself?! Why is it that she took ya shoppin' t'cheer ya up when you failed a test, but she barely looked at me when I aced it? Hm?" Velma looked at her, getting off the bed and turning away. She squeezed her eyes together and, for what felt like the first time, began to cry. Hot tears escaped her eyes and rushed down her cheeks, as she quickly wiped them, embarassed and humiliated.

Veronica sighed. "Velma..."

Velma turned around, her eyes red. She sniffled and walked back over to the bed. "Tryin' t'kill ya had nothin' t'do with Charlie. It was just that I could never have anythin' t'myself. Or at least nothin' _good _t'myself. Anythin' that was shitty an' worthless was always given t'me, but once I was with Charlie, I said t'myself, 'This is the _one _thing that Veronica can't have. He's mine.'" Velma shook her head, laughing bitterly. "Well. Was I wrong or what? That was the last straw; that was what pushed me off the end. _You, _pushed me off the end."

Veronica looked at her, not saying anything. Was this really true? Had Velma felt this left out and alone that she would go this far to try to help herself? "Vel...if you really did kill me, mama wouldn't like you anymore. She'd... probably hate you."

"Don'tcha think I know that?!" Velma yelled, angrily throwing a remote control at her, purposely missing. Veronica flinched. "That's why poisonin' ya was so perfect! 'Cause it was sneaky an' ..." Velma sighed, covering her face with her hands. She was embarassed, that she was actually seen crying, even if it was her own sister. "Whatever. I've said enough for the day. I'm goin' home."

"Velma..."

"Feel better." Velma walked out, still sniffling a bit.


	11. Confronting Charlie

The next morning, Velma walked down the halls quickly, focused on only one thing: hunting down Charlie. She ignored the people acknowledging her in the hallway and kept her eyes right in front of her, as she walked into the gym. She made her way into the boy's locker room, which was hot and stuffy, and smelled like body odor. She wrinkled her nose a little and entered, looking around for Charlie.

The boys soon noticed her and endless chatter and hoots and hollers filled the locker room. Velma merely smiled, not interested, for once. "Another day, fellas," she said, walking around quickly. "Where's Charlie?"

Billy came out of the shower, a white towel wrapped around his waist. "Velma?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "...This is the boy's locker room."

Velma gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands. "Really?! Oh God, this is embarassing!"

She shot him a look, putting her hands on her hips. "I _know_ this is the boy's locker room, Billy. What kinda idiot do ya take me for?"

Billy walked over to her, opening his locker. "Well, what are ya doin' here? Hopin' t'get lucky?"

Velma nodded. "Basically. Where's Charlie?"

Billy looked at her for a minute. "Velma... I don't think-"

"Calm down, I ain't gonna hurt him, I just wanna talk."

Billy laughed, pulling his gym clothes out of his locker. "Right. And when have you ever talked to someone t'solve something?"

Velma threw her hands up in the air, annoyed. "Why does everyone assume I can't talk t'anybody without bashin' their face in?!"

Billy looked at her, rather amused. "'Cause it's true."

Velma rolled her eyes.

Amos came over, drying his little hair with his towel. "I think Charlie is already outside," he said, a big goofy gin on his face.

Velma looked over at him, raising her eyebrows. "Oh...thanks," she said. "An' who are you?"

"Andy, right?" Billy asked.

Velma nodded. "Oh, right, Andy. Well thanks honey."

"Uh, actually, it's Amos-"

"No one cares," Billy said, interrupting him.

Amos sighed. Nobody ever cared. "Well, Miss Velma, I just wanted to let you know that what happened the other night was _not _Roxie's fault. She had _nothing _to do with it."

Velma and Billy looked at him, a bit surprised that he was talking to her.

"Look babe, jus' stop coverin' her ass," Velma said, resting one of her long legs on the benches. "We're okay now, so stop tryin' to win her some sympathy. 'Cause I ain't got any."

"But it wasn't her fault," he pleaded. "One of your friends, the one with the red hair, she paid someone to distract Roxie while Veronica and Charlie were together."

"Look buddy, I ain't-" Velma stopped herself, looking at him. She took her foot off the bench and moved closer to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt. "What did you just say?"

Amos gulped; getting nervous easily. "I... I said one of your friends paid some guy to get Roxie drunk, and distract her while-"

"_The filthy rat!"_ Velma yelled, pushing Amos and sending him flying to the floor. She angrily stepped over him and walked towards the exit.

"Dirty bitch," she mumbled. "I'll get her. I'll kill 'er!"

Velma walked out of the locker room and saw Charlie there, and she raised an eyebrow. Annie could wait until later; she had bigger fish to fry. Charlie turned around and smiled, opening his arms. "Hey baby," he said. "I knew you'd come back eventually."

Velma smirked, forcing a giggle. "Mhm. Charlie, we gotta talk."

"I can't, I'm wrestling. Go sit your pretty self down and we'll talk after, okay?" he turned around to his opponent, where the teacher was waiting, whistle in mouth.

Velma walked over to them and stood inbetween them, looking up at Charlie, who was only a couple of inches taller than her, when she was wearing heels. She pushed the other guy aside and said to him, "You dont' need him. Take me."

Charlie laughed, along with a couple of other of his guy friends. Velma sent them an intimidating glare, shutting them all up. "Well?"

Charlie smirked, looking down at her. "C'mon Vel, you're my doll. I ain't gonna fight you."

Velma raised her eyebrows, shoving him violently, catching him off guard. "I ain't your _doll,"_ she said. "Wrestle with me, unless you're too scared."

Charlie looked at her, shocked. She looked up with a sly smile on her face. He nodded at her, and then nodded to the gym teacher. "Fine. But you can't be mad at me when I beat you."

Velma nodded. "Fair enough."

The teacher watched them both, and then blew the whistle, as Velma and Charlie began to circle each other.

"I trusted ya," Velma said, staring him down, never taking her eyes off him. "I gave ya everything I got, an' you jus' gave it all away."

"Oh c'mon Vel," Charlie said. "Get over it! I danced with her _once _and-"

"Oh, save the shit!" she yelled back, still circling him. "I ain't gonna put it behind me like it's nothin'. It's _somethin',_ Charlie, it's definetely somethin'."

Charlie sighed. "Look Velma, I ain't gonna talk. I'm here to wrestle." He lunged at her, knocking her to the floor. "Your sister's hot, what can I say?"

The teacher knelt next to them. "One...two...thr-"

Velma pushed him off her, sitting on top of him, with one leg on each side of his body. "This look familiar t'ya, Charlie? Remember how we used t'do this every night?"

"One..."

"Until you _took a liking to my sister!"_

"Two..."

Charlie pushed her off again, pinning her to the floor. "I ain't gonna lose t'ya Vel. You're not as tough as you think you are."

"One, two..."

Velma pushed him off her and stood up, as Charlie did the same. "We ain't ever gonna be t'gether again," she said, pointing her finger up at him. "I hope ya know that!"

_"Fine_ with me!"

"_An' with me too!" _Velma kicked her knee up, hitting him in the lower stomach, causing him to bend over in pain. She grabbed his wrist and with all her strength, flipped him over onto his back. She spun around dramatically and let herself fall into a split on top of him. She leaned in and whispered, "Not like ya ever cared t'come to any one of my dance recitals... but that's part of the dance routine that won me first place at the National Chicago Dance Competition."

"One... two..."

Charlie struggled to push Velma off, but she wouldn't budge.

"Three! Congratulations, Velma Kelly, you're our new champion!"

Velma stood up and nodded, as the boys cheered and hollered for her. "Good luck t'ya," she said, looking down at Charlie as she left the gym.

Billy came over to them and looked down at Charlie, grinning. "Wow," he said, laughing. "So it's true. Velma Kelly really can't talk t'anyone without bashin' their heads in. And y'know, what amazes me is how she planned it so she could do it _right_ in front of a teacher... and not get in trouble." He left the gym, still laughing to himself.

* * *

"Shit, this is gonna be fuckin' hilarious," Annie said, as her, Liz, and Mona were gathered around Roxie's locker, with a small bucket next to them. 

Mona bent over and removed the lid, taking a whiff and then quickly closing it. "Oh God!" she exclaimed, turning her head. "What the hell is that?!"

Liz smirked. "Dog shit."


	12. All Hell Breaks Loose

The next morning, Roxie arrived at school a bit late. She had overslept and ran to school in a rush, barely getting there before homeroom started. She made her way over to her locker and pulled the handle to open it, feeling something slippery underneath. She raised an eyebrow and tried pulling again, before smelling a terrible odor. She looked around and then looked at her hand, closing her eyes. She pulled it off the locker and smelled her fingers, gagging. It was fecal matter; whether or not it was a human's, she didn't know, and didn't really want to find out.

"Oh, _perfect!"_ she exclaimed, carefully digging into her bag and pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer. She pulled out a white hankerchief as well, and used it to cover her hands as she opened her locker, finding nothing to be in it. "What the...?" Roxie turned around, trying to find any suspects that were watching her and laughing, but found no one. She saw a tiny piece of paper crumpled up in the corner and took it, opening it up.

_Roxie-_

_Come to the girls bathroom on the second floor next to the gym if you want your shit back._

Roxie sighed, squeezing her eyes shut angrily. She thought her and Velma were close now; why was she still trying to get revenge on her? It wasn't her fault anyway. She closed her locker and quickly walked down the hall, making her way to the second floor. Velma was on the other side of the hall, walking towards Roxie. She looked at Velma and then looked away, pretending not to notice her.

"'Ey, Roxie," Velma said, stopping in front of her.

"I don't wanna talk to you," she said, her eyes focusing on the stairs in front of her.

"...What? Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're a bitch." She turned to face her, looking at her angrily. "This whole school year I've been concentrating on trying to become friends with you. I let you borrow my essay, which you lost. I had t'go get another one from Amos! I did _nothing _except turn my head for _two _seconds at that club, and suddenly I'm the world's most hated human being. Well ya wanna know somethin', Velma? We're through. You were right, we're two completely different people. I shouldn't mess up my life by hanging out with you. You're messed up enough for the both of us. Don't bring me down t'your level." She turned and walked away, and for the first time, leaving Velma behind, completely confused, and the slightest bit hurt.

Roxie let out an angry sigh, walking to the bathroom on the second floor, like she was told. _This is bullshit, _she thought to herself. _I shouldn't be here. I should be in class right now, learning, like I used to do before I met Velma. Little bitch._

She pushed the door open, and was immediately attacked by Annie. She pushed her down to the floor, covering her mouth with a towel to muffle the screams.

Roxie tried to push her off her, and managed to remove the towel. "What are you doing?!" she screamed, looking around. There was Liz, standing there next to June, who was holding a knife. Her eyes widened at the silver object gleaming in the light. "Oh my God! You're crazy!"

Liz laughed. "You have _no _idea."

Suddenly, the door was opened, hitting Roxie in the head. "Ow!" she said, looking up, at Velma. "Oh, hello there. Are you here to help?" she asked sarcastically.

"What the hell is this?!" Velma asked, looking up at the girls. Liz and Annie looked at each other, not knowing what to do, and June hid the knife behind her back.

"Um, family reunion," Annie said quickly, nodding, as Liz and June quickly agreed. "Remember that bondin' time I promised you? Well... here it is."

"They're tryin' t'kill me, Velma!" Roxie screamed, standing up now that Annie was off her. She ran towards the safety of Velma, who stood in front of her, defensively.

"Are you fuckin' serious?!" Velma asked. The girls looked at each other, not knowing what to do. "What exactly did Roxie do?"

June looked at Liz, who looked at Annie, who spoke up after a long pause. "Whatdya mean "what exactly did she do," Vel?! She was supposed t'be there an' she let you down!"

"No!" Velma yelled, pointing a finger at her. "_You_ let me down. You all did; I thought you were my friends." She looked at June, and then added, "Well, except for you. I don't care what _you_ do t'me, I don't like you."

Roxie looked at Velma. "So... you had nothing to do with this?" she asked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. She looked at Annie and Liz. "You two. I know whatcha did. I know how ya paid off some guy t'go get Roxie drunk an' distract her. An' now you're tryin' t'kill her 'cause...?"

"'Cause she's a lousy little twat!" Liz yelled, unexpectedly. "She's a little bitch an' we hate her!"

"You hate her so much that ya wanna kill 'er?!" she yelled back.

"Vel, she changed ya," Annie said. "I mean, look atcha! Defendin' a girl that you were jus' usin' for homework a couple o'months ago. What the hell happened?!"

"Bullshit!" she yelled. "You're all crazy!"

"Says the girl who tried to poison her own sister!"

"It was _your_ idea!"

"_Your_ sister! An' you went along with it anyway!"

"I got my own reasons; that's _none _of your business, Annie!"

"Y'know what; you're pissin' me off jus' as much as Hart."

"Fine. Ya wanna see some action? Gimme the knife." She lifted her shirt sleeves up to her elbows, looking at June.

Liz smirked, taking the knife from June and handing it over to her.

"Atta girl," Annie cooed, smiling at her. "Here's the Velma we all know an' love."

Roxie looked up and gulped, frightened.

"Sorry Roxie," Velma said softly. She lifted the knife and brought it down hard, into her own wrist, cutting the soft flesh. She bit her lip in pain, as all four girls gasped simultaneously.

"Velma, what the fuck?!" Liz yelled, grabbing the knife from her.

"You wanted action an' I gave it t'ya," she said, holding out her wrist, which was dripping with blood.

The girls looked down at her wrist, stunned and speechless.

Velma looked the girls up and down, with an irritated look on her face. She pulled her shirt sleeves back down and grabbed Roxie's arm, leading her out. "C'mon Roxie," she said, still looking at the other three girls. "Let's go."

Roxie turned around and bitterly said, "An' I still want my books back!"


	13. The Hunyak

"Ya didn't have t'do that," Roxie said, avoiding eye contact with Velma.

Velma looked up and let out a short laugh through her nose, cleaning her wrist. She was sitting on a bench in the girl's locker room, opposite of Roxie.

Roxie handed her another tissue and drew her legs up to her chest, resting her chin on her knees. "I'm serious," she said. "I mean seriously Vel, what the hell was that? You ever do that before?"

Velma rolled her eyes and looked up at her. "Look kid," she said, throwing blood stained tissues into the garbage can. "I saved your life. You owe me. I own your ass." A mischievious grin spread upon her lips, as she pressed the clean tissue onto her wrist. "Shit, it won't stop." Roxie watched, looking a bit worried. Velma noticed this, and shook her head. "Oh, calm your ass. I didn't do it that deep. I'll be fine."

Roxie shook her head, pulling out another tissue for her. "Vel, ya never answered my question."

"When didja ask me a question?"

"Have you ever done it before?"

"Done what?

"Cut yourself! Look atcha Velma, you're actin' like it's nothing."

"Well it _is _nothin,'" she argued, folding the tissue over and pressing the clean side of it towards the bloody wound. "An' no, I ain't that sorta person. If I wanted t'kill myself that badly, I wouldn't be a wimp an' slice my wrists. I'd pull the trigger t'my head."

Roxie's eyes widened. "Velma."

Velma rolled her eyes, lifting the tissue and looking at her wrist. "Look, I ain't gonna kill myself! Nobody'll ever push me t'that point. I'd rather kill the people who hurt me, not myself."

"Well still. Ya saved my life."

"I know."

"...And? I mean, Annie an' Liz are gonna want revenge. Aren't ya scared?"

Velma laughed, looking up at her. "Babe, I ain't afraid of them. They're not as tough as they try t'be." She paused for a minute. "Well, Liz might be. But that's just Liz, y'know? She's harmless."

"Are you kiddin'?!" Roxie asked. "She punched me in the face once for chewing gum!"

Velma laughed again. "I doubt you were chewin' it, then."

"Well what else do ya do with gum?"

"Didja pop it?"

"Did I what?"

"Pop it. Y'know, squish it between your tongue an' teeth, an' make that stupid poppin' noise?"

"...Probably."

"Well there ya go," Velma looked back down at her wrist, which was now a red scab with small amounts of blood coming out. "See? Th'blood stopped. I'll live."

"But still, Liz is crazy! You ain't afraid of her?"

"Oh c'mon Rox, get over it. She won't touch ya." Velma looked down and sighed. "Damn, I'm outta tissues."

Roxie opened her mouth to say something, and quickly looked up once the door opened. Velma turned around as well, watching as that blonde girl walked in; the one who couldn't speak English. Everyone called her 'The Hunyak." No one was even really too sure of her real name.

Velma rolled her eyes and turned back around. What did she want?

She approached them, handing Velma a pack of tissues. Velma stared at her for a minute, then slowly reached out and took it. The Hunyak smiled, playing with the cross on a chain that hung around her neck.

"Roxie, Velma. Hallottam őt mi történt," she said. "Velma , van ön rendben van?"

Velma raised an eyebrow, tilting her head to the side. She leaned in towards Roxie and mumbled from the corner of her mouth, "Just say yes an' she'll go away."

Roxie sighed, rolling her eyes. "Velma, she wants t'know if you're alright."

Velma whirled around, looking at her with surprise. "You speak German?"

"It's Hungarian."

"Well ex_cuse_ me," she responded. She sighed and nodded to the Hunyak. "_Yes," _she said slowly and loudly.

"Szeretnél én segíteni neki megáll a vérzés? Anyám van egy nővér."

Velma looked at Roxie again for help.

"She wanted t'know if you need help with the bleeding. 'Says her mom's a nurse."

Velma looked at her and shook her head slowly. "_Nooo, thaaank you," _she said, as if she was speaking to a dumb three year old.

Roxie shook her head, smiling at the Hunyak sympathetically. "Köszönöm részére segítséged."

The Hunyak smiled and gave a simple nod of her head, and disappeared. Velma watched her go, rather amused. She turned back to Roxie. "An' what th'hell was that?" she asked. "So ya speak Hungarian now?"

Roxie shrugged. "My mom sent me to a Hungarian Catholic camp one summer."

Velma raised her eyebrows, standing up. "It's okay; that one'll jus' stay between you an' me."

They walked out together and walked down the hall, seeing a familiar red head and a skinny brunette at the other end. Ten or twenty seconds of an awkward silence passed, as the four girls stared at eachother. They finally began to walk and passed each other, never taking their eyes off one another


	14. Back In Love With Charlie

Later that night, Velma was sitting in her living room, sitting on the couch with her long, dancer legs resting on the table in front of her. It was only about nine o'clock, and she was already starting to doze off a bit. Her eyes would start to feel heavy and she would close them, then blink hard and open them, trying to keep herself from falling asleep. A loud knock on the door startled her, causing her to jump up a bit. She sighed and turned off the television, walking to the front door. She opened it, seeing Charlie standing in front of her.

"Oh, hold on," she said, turning around. "_Veronica!! Someone's here t'see ya!" _She turned around, an unamused look on her face. "Don't think she's here t'night. Ya might find her-"

Charlie grabbed her face and kissed her hard, cutting her off. He pulled her close and put his hand on the back of her head, deepening the kiss, and keeping her from pulling away. He eventually let his hands slide down to her hips and he pulled away, looking at her.

"-At the hospital," she continued, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Charlie rolled his eyes, putting his hand on his forehead. "Look, Vel-"

"Charlie, I told ya. We're through." She began to close the door, but he put his foot in, stopping her.

"Vel. I think I love ya."

"Oh, thank you," she said sarcastically. "That'll be my second memory of ya. Th'first one was walkin' in t'see ya with Veronica." She paused, then added, "Actually no. Tellin' me ya loved me would be the third memory. The second one was when I kicked your ass in wrestlin."

"Vel, shut up an' let me in."

Velma smiled sarcastically at him. "Oh, _you,"_ she said. "Ya know jus' how t'talk to a woman, hm?"

Charlie sighed. "Velma-"

"I tell ya, I'm gettin' turned on already."

"You-"

"No, I'm serious. But I'm curious; if this is romantic talk, what would "lecturing" talk be like?"

"You're stubborn, y'know that?"

"Of course I do."

"An' sometimes you're just a pain in the ass. But..." he sighed, looking down at her, gazing into her eyes. "I dunno Vel. Normally I'd drop a doll like you. But ya make me wanna keep comin' back... regardless of everything ya say t'me."

Velma was silent for a minute. Nobody had ever talked like that to her, and Charlie was the last person she'd thought to actually offer her such affectionate words. She sighed, stepping out of the way. "Come in."

He smiled, walking in. "So, where's your sister?"

"Get out."

"Oh c'mon, it was a joke! C'mon babe, laugh."

"I didn't find it very funny." She raised her eyebrows, looking him up and down. She walked down the hall with him and into a bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Charlie looked around. "Velma, isn't this-"

Velma jumped on him and kissed him hard, interrupting him. He returned the kiss, roughly moving his mouth and tongue against hers. His hands moved down her back and onto her ass, lifting her up so he was holding her up, and leaned her up against the wall for support. She wrapped her legs around his waist, running her fingers through his hair as their lips smashed against eachother. He let out a small moan, pushing her roughly up against the wall.

"Mmm, Charlie..." she moaned. He supported her body with one arm, and removed her shirt with the other, revealing a black lacy bra which looked about two sizes two small for her large breasts. He pressed his lips back up against hers, as she began to tear his jacket off. The door suddenly flung open, and Velma quickly turned to see who it was. Veronica was standing there, in disgust. "What're ya doin'?!" Velma yelled. "Get out!"

"This is my room!"

"You're off your meds, ya little-" Velma looked around and realized that, indeed, this wasn't the room she thought it was. She was awkwardly silent for a minute and then finally pushed Charlie off her, allowing her feet to go back to the ground. "...Welcome home," she mumbled as she grabbed Charlie and led him into her own bedroom. 


	15. We're Okay

Velma woke up the next morning, laying in bed with Charlie. She planted a small kiss on his bare chest and sat up, grabbing her black satin bathrobe and wrapping it around her. She yawned and pulled out a cigarette, using Charlie's lighter to light it up. She put it between her lips and looked at her phone; three missed calls. Two were from Liz and one was from Annie. None of them had the guts to leave a voicemail, or at least a text message. She threw her phone back on the bed and put her cigarette in the ashtray, as she crawled on top of Charlie, kissing him to wake him up. "Babe, wake up," she said. "I'm leavin' soon. You comin'?"

Charlie woke up and wrapped his arms around Velma's waist, pulling her in towards him.

"Stop it Charlie, I ain't kiddin,'" she complained bitterly, trying to get out of his iron grip.

"Since when are _you _so excited for school, Velma?"

"I got some things t'take care of."

"Like what? Anything you need help with?"

"Nah, I can do it alone." She pushed his arms off her and walked towards a mirror, fixing her hair. "Put on some clothes. You're drivin' me an' I'll be ready any minute." She turned around, as Charlie just sat there and looked at her. "Well? Get up!" she demanded.

Later that morning, Velma walked down the hall, down to where Liz and Annie's lockers were. They were both there, deep into a conversation. Annie's back was turned to Velma, but Liz saw her and stopped talking. Annie slowly turned around, curious to see what Liz was looking at, and saw Velma. She stared at them both for a couple of seconds, before walking up to them.

"Hey Vel," Annie said, as Liz gave her a slight nod.

Velma looked them up and down and was silent for a minute. "...Hey," she finally said.

Liz and Annie looked at each other, not quite sure of what to say. After an awkward silence, Annie finally spoke up. "Listen, Vel... we're sorry."

Velma raised her eyebrows. "Ya what?"

"We're sorry," Annie repeated. "We still don't like Roxie... but, we accept your friendship with her. For the most part."

Velma raised her eyebrows and nodded, slightly impressed.

"Liz." Annie said.

Liz looked at her. "What?"

"Say what you have t'say. I'm not gonna be the only one to apologize."

Liz sighed, then looked at Velma. "Sorry."

"What are we sorry for, Liz?"

Liz sighed even louder. "We shouldn't have paid that kid to distract Roxie so that Veronica and Charlie could make out in the bar and we shouldn't have tried to kill Roxie in the bathroom," she dragged on, almost as if it was rehearsed.

Annie smiled. "Good girl."

"Ah, shut up."

Velma smirked.

"So we're okay?" Annie asked.

Velma looked at her, and nodded. "Yeah," she said. "We're okay."


	16. Sisterly Love

Velma walked into the bathroom, hearing a bunch of sniffles and soft cries. She walked towards the back, where Veronica was sitting up against the wall, clutching her stomach in pain. She looked at her and then sat next to her, staring directly in front of her. There was a bit of an awkward silence until Velma broke it.

"...Leftover arsenic pain?"

Veronica nodded, fighting back tears.

"...It hurts?"

Veronica looked over at her, and gave her an obvious nod.

"Oh."

There was another awkward silence, until Veronica broke it this time.

"Vel?"

"Hm?"

"Remember what you were saying to me in the hospital? How I got moved up to the advanced level, and you didn't?"

Velma nodded, still bitter about it.

"...I didn't deserve it."

_Well obviously,_ Velma thought to herself. _You were a terrible dancer. _"What're ya talkin' about?" she asked.

"I-" Veronica gasped in pain, holding her stomach.

Velma sat up, slightly alarmed, but not wanting to show it. "Shouldn't you be... home or something?"

Veronica shook her head. "The doctor gave me some shot in my stomach... something t'drain the arsenic out. He said it might hurt a little."

"A _little?_ What a liar, hm?"

Veronica held her stomach again, bending her legs so her knees were drawn up to her chest.

Velma paused. "Go on."

Veronica nodded. "...Well, the reason I got moved up to the advanced level was because... mama requested it."

Velma looked at her. _That was it? _"Oh..."

"She screwed the dance teacher."

Velma looked at her with a disgusted face, her mouth dropping open. "It was a woman!"

Veronica sighed. "I know. She didn't go into details. But the truth was, the dance teacher wanted _you_ to move up to the advanced level. But mama wanted me to, not you. So... she had me move up, while you stayed."

Velma shook her head, staring at the ground. _What a whore,_ she thought to herself. _That must be where I get it from._

"I'm sorry," Veronica said, expecting Velma to hit her any second now.

Much to Veronica's surprise, Velma shook her head. "Not your fault," she managed to say under her breath.

"Really?"

Velma nodded, standing up. "I knew mama hated me. She always chose _you _over me. But... shit. I didn't know she was _that _screwed up."

Veronica gasped in pain again, holding her stomach. "Do you... remember dad?" she managed to say.

Velma looked back at her. "I don't wanna talk about him right now," she mumbled.

"Was mama nice before he left?"

"I don't know!" Velma snapped. "I was jus' as young as you were when he left. All I know is he was an ass."

"How do you know? That's what mama said. Maybe she was lying."

"Well it wouldn't be the first. Maybe."

Veronica sighed. "Why are we so screwed up?"

Velma raised an eyebrow, sneering her lip. "What's with all the questions? I came here t'fix my make up, not t'be your therapist."

Veronica was silent. "...Oh. Sorry."

Velma rolled her eyes. "I don't know why we're so screwed up, Veronica. It's the way life works. Shit happens." She pulled a waterbottle out of her purse. "Drink this," she told her, almost commanding her to.

"Our life _is _shit, Velma!" she yelled, ignoring the water. "Look at us!"

"Whatdya mean 'us?!' Mama will gladly pay your ass through anything! But me; I gotta pay for it all myself!" She held the bottle, squeezing it tightly as she became angrier.

"Exactly! C'mon Vel! You're practically a drug dealer."

"I'm not a drug dealer!" Velma shot back, giving her an angry look. "It was _one _time. I told ya, I needed money for dance lessons. An' if you tell anyone..." she glared at her, giving her a threatening look.

"Why couldn't you have gotten a normal job?! Baby sitting, or something! Prostitution was way out of the line too!"

"You little-"

"Yeah, it was _'once,'_ Velma, but the next time you need something, you're gonna go back to those dirty ways!"

"It wasn't prostitution, Veronica," she said angrily. "I had sex with my friend's brother, an' he gave me money. I didn't even ask for it! Stop fuckin' judgin' me! You're my goddamn sister!" She threw the water bottle at her, as it hit the wall right near Veronica's face.

"See, Velma?! That's exactly it! You're my sister, and yet you're always yelling at me, throwing things at me, _poisoning me!" _

"You had it comin'," Velma hissed. "You're an easy target! What was I supposed t'do?!"

"Go to a fuckin' therapist, Velma! Don't take your anger out on me! It's okay to _talk _to somebody every once in a while!"

"I don't wanna talk to a therapist! I don't wanna talk to anyone! I'm _fine."_

Veronica stared at her, before shaking her head. "No. No, you're not, Velma. You need..." she sighed. "You need help."

Velma whipped her head around, looking at her. "I don't need help," she said. "I need t'get the fuck outta this city. It screws everyone up. That's Chicago."

Veronica slowly stood up, as Velma watched her, not bothering to help her. She walked towards Velma slowly. "Fine. No therapy, no talking. I know what you need, and it doesn't involve either one of those. But it helps just as much."

"Oh really?" Velma asked, sarcastically. "An' what would that be."

Veronica smiled a bit, opening her arms. "A hug."

Velma laughed, looking down at Veronica in disbelief. "You're off ya meds!"

"No, I'm not. C'mon, Vel. If you're as tough as you say you are, then a hug would be nothing. Do you know _how _to hug?"

Velma rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips. "Yes, I _know_ how t'hug. I ain't an affectionate person. You're not huggin' me."

"Oh Velma, stop with the tough act! I've grown up with you, I know you're not as tough as you say you are."

Velma looked down at her, before turning around to make sure no one was watching. "Fine. Ya want a hug?" she asked, wrapping her arms around her in an awkward embrace.

Veronica smiled, satisfied, squeezing her tightly.

"Too tight," Velma said, trying to pull away, but couldn't get out. "Veronica, stop! We hugged, let me go."

"No."

Velma rolled her eyes, giving her dirty looks behind her back. She thought back over the past eighteen years or so, and realized that this was the first hug she could ever remember. "...Veronica?"

"Hm?"

"We've hugged before, right?"

"Nope."

Velma pulled away from her, looking her in the eye. "Ya lying."

Veronica shook her head. "I'm not. We're sisters, and yet it took eighteen years for us to hug. I told you we were messed up." She bent over and picked up her bag, walking out.

Velma sighed, grabbing her arm. "C'mere babe," she said, pulling her into another hug. She sighed, counting to ten in her head, not knowing how long she should hug her. "Don't get used t'this."

Veronica smiled, hugging her back. "I won't." She raised an eyebrow, curious at how much Velma had softened up in the past two minutes. She decided to take it to the test. "I love ya, Veronica."

Velma pushed her off her, raising an eyebrow. "Don't push it," she said, walking out.

Veronica smiled. "We'll work on it," she said to herself, as she soon exited after her.

* * *

Hope everyone's enjoying so far! I'm almost done with this one; just a couple of more chapters to go.  
However. I'm going on vacation extremely soon, and won't be able to update much.  
But I'll be brainstorming, and once I come back, I'll update as soon as possible!  
Thanks everyone;; leave pretty reviews for me!


	17. Prom

It was June eighth, the day of prom. It was a hectic school day; everyone was running around trying to get last minute dates. After all, this just may be the most important day of their life. Velma was standing at her locker, beating it senselessly as Roxie rushed over to her.

"Goddamn you!" she shouted, smacking her closed her locker.

Roxie sighed and turned the lock, opening it for her.

Velma sneered her lip and took two books out of her locker and threw them into a nearby trash can. "Good riddance, high school."

"Those were the only books you had in there?" Roxie asked, stunned, as she looked into Velma's empty locker.

Velma nodded.

"Oh for Christ's sake, Velma! How are ya ever gonna get into college if you don't even have enough books?"

"I told ya, I ain't goin' t'college."

"Why not?"

"'Cause I'm gonna become a dancer; here, hold this," she said, handing Roxie her black Prada bag.

"Ya need t'go to school to become a dancer."

Velma rolled her eyes as she began taking pictures off her locker door. One was of her, Annie, and Liz down at the bar. They were obviously wasted, and as Velma looked at it, she couldn't even recall the picture being taken. Another was of her and Charlie on a dinner date, empty shotglasses on the table. And the last one was Velma up on a stage, performing one of her many dance routines. The only picture where she was smiling was the dancing picture. Performing was the only thing that truly made her happy. She sighed, taking a last look at them as she shoved them into the bag Roxie was holding. "Thank you," she said, taking the bag from her.

Roxie nodded. "Well, are you going t'prom?"

"Nope."

"Senior trip?"

"Th'what?"

"Senior trip. We're going to Six Flags for a couple of days."

Velma shrugged. "I might."

"Well why aren't ya going to prom?"

"I don't know, Roxie!" she shot back. 'I just don't wanna! Let it go."

"What if you go with Charlie?"

"Why d'ya want me t'go t'prom so bad, hm?"

"You'll have fun, Velma."

Liz walked over, wearing a tight, short black dress and Steven Barzeni black heels. "Hey Vel," she said. She looked over at Roxie and slowly looked her up and down, saying rude comments about her outfit in her head, and then turned back to Velma.

"Heya Liz," Velma responded, picking up a small crumpled of paper in her locker, inspecting it, and then throwing it onto the floor. She closed her locker door, taking a last look at it before turning away.

Roxie took this as a sign to leave. She gave Velma a slight nod. "I'll talk to ya later Vel," she said, before turning away and leaving.

"No, you don't-" Velma stopped once she began to walk away. She shrugged, walking down the hall with Liz.

"You goin' t'prom?"

Velma rolled her eyes. "Why is everyone askin' me this?"

"'Cause there's gonna be beer there, so everyone figures that you'll be first in line."

Velma stopped, looking at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Beer?"

Liz nodded.

"_Free _beer?"

"Sure, I guess."

Velma shrugged, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. "Then I'm goin' t'prom."

* * *

Later that night, the once dull, dirty gym in the school was decorated with shiny, hanging ornaments, giving off the impression that the room could actually look somewhat nice. There were gold and silver garlands wrapped around poles and railings, stars hanging from the ceilings, and bright lights hanging from the windows. There were large tables covered in white tablecloths that reached the floor, and had decorative center pieces. The seniors began to pile into the gym, looking around, mildly surprised at how nice it looked. As more and more people came, the quiet room slowly roared into an obnoxious sound of chatting teenagers, loud music, and pictures being taken. Liz walked in with Bernie, wearing a silver Alfred Angelo dress, her long curly hair up in a big bun above her head. Annie was right behind her with Ezekiel, wearing a burgundy Victorian Full Length Formal Dress, with a matching shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her fiery red hair was curled, not her natural curliness, but hard, professional spiral curls, and pinned up the front, with a couple of stray hairs down the sides of her face. Other girls dressed in long, colored dresses came in with their dates, all talking loudly. Roxie entered alone, wearing a peach Jovani dress and a white fur shrug draped over her shoulders. She sat down on the bleachers, looking around for someone she knew. She sighed, leaning back. It was a mistake to come. She knew Velma wasn't coming, so why did she show up? She sat up, heading toward the door, when Amos walked in. He looked... decent. He still looked like an idiot, in his silly little tux and that big, doofy grin on his face, but he actually looked somewhat presentable. She looked at him, raising an eyebrow, before a smile finally overpowered her face. He returned the smile, walking over to her. 

"Hi there Roxie," he said a bit nervously. He pulled a pink flower out of his pocket, handing it to her. "For you."

Roxie sighed, but couldn't help but smile. She took it, bringing it to her nose. "Thanks Amos," she said. "...But I'm going home. I really don't know what I'm doing here, I... I don't have a date..." She looked at him, shrugging a little.

Amos shrugged as well. "I don't have a date either. Why don't you stay?"

I figured, Roxie thought to herself. "Well, I don't know. I mean..."

Amos grabbed her hand. "C'mon, we can dance."

Roxie smiled, gladly letting him lead her onto the dance floor. Amos was usually someone she only used to get certain things, and at first, she thought she was only dancing with him so she didn't look silly by herself. But as she pressed her body up against his and rested her head on his shoulder, she felt a little different then she normally did around him. Sure, he was a dork. And no one ever noticed him. But something about him... the way he never stopped caring for her, the way he went out of his way to make her happy, it changed her view on him. She looked up at him and gave him a soft smile, swaying back and forth to the slow music.

An hour or so passed, and Liz and Annie were standing near the door, as their dates sat and ate together. Liz watched them, rolling her eyes. "Why're they eating? This is _prom, _we should be dancin'!"

Annie shrugged, wrapping the shawl tighter around her shoulders. "I don't know, but where's Velma? I thought you said she was comin'."

Liz shrugged. "Said she was." She looked up and squinted, looking at the time on the clock, which rested on the wall. "Well you know Velma. Always has t'be late to a party."

Annie sighed, grabbing a cup of punch. "What'd you say t'get her t'come?"

Liz smirked. "Told her there was gonna be free beer."

Annie nearly choked on her drink. "An' she believed you?" She laughed, clearing her throat and taking another sip of her drink. "Doesn't she know there's gonna be chaperones here? No one's ever sneaked alcohol into prom."

"Well it looked like she believed me. But still, after prom we're all goin' out an' gettin' hammered. So there's gonna be beer somewhere."

Annie opened her mouth to say something, and then looked past Liz, a small smile forming over her lips. Liz turned around to see what she was looking at, and sure enough, Velma was walking through the door with Charlie, cigarette in hand. She wore a strapless black Calito dress, which was tight around her torso, and poofed out at the waist. Her hair was up in a perfect bun, with a couple of spiral curls loosely hanging out. Charlie was at her side, his hand on her lower back, dressed in a Calvin Klein tuxedo. Velma had a slight smirk on her face as she walked in, knowing all eyes were on her. Liz and Annie walked over to greet her, and she got caught up in a small conversation with them, before noticing Roxie with Amos on the dance floor. "Hold on," she said to them, walking over to the two. Roxie stopped dancing once she saw her, and went over to her, meeting her halfway.

"Hey Vel," she said, smiling as she looked at her. "You look so pretty."

Velma smirked, eyeing Amos. She raised her eyebrows, looking at her. "Ya date?"

Roxie shrugged. "Oh... no, he's not my date. We were jus' dancin'..."

Velma nodded, unbelievingly. "_Jus' _dancin'?"

Roxie nodded.

"Okay then. I'll leave you two alone then." She began to walk away, allowing Roxie to return to Amos, who 'wasn't her date.'

She returned to Liz and Annie, as Charlie came over and put his arm around Velma's waist. "Why's this place so dull?" Velma asked, looking around, where only a few couples were dancing, inclubing Roxie and Amos, who weren't a couple, as Roxie had stated before.

Liz shrugged. "Go dance. Spice the party up."

"Is my sister here? Oh, an' the beer?"

Annie smirked, looking at Liz, who had pretended not to hear her. "I think she's over there somewhere," she said, pointing towards a crowd on the other side of the room. "An' the beer's not here, we're all goin' out after."

Velma clenched her teeth, shooting Liz an irritated glance. "So ya lied?"

Liz nodded and shrugged. "Well, it got ya t'come."

Velma smirked. "Well, I didn't buy this dress for nothin'. Might as well stay, huh?." She walked onto the dance floor, clearing the way, bringing Charlie with her. She waited until a quicker, more upbeat song came on, and started dancing with Charlie, bumping and grinding against him. Slowly, other couples started joining them.

"Gym looks good, huh?" Charlie asked while dancing with her.

Velma looked around, shrugging. "Yeah. Who knew the gym could look so good covered in toilet paper?"

Charlie laughed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She possessed a faint smell of Chanel No. 5 perfume, and he inhaled it every time he breathed in. He smiled, loving the smell of her. As he danced with her, he noticed Veronica walk by. He watched her, careful to make sure Velma didn't notice. She looked good, in that tight turquoise Cassandra Stone dress of hers. She caught his eye and he winked at her, as she gave him a small, flirtacious smile in return. He knew that no matter how long he was going to be with Velma, he would never be able to truly ignore her sister. They were both good looking, he wished he could have them both, but he knew he couldn't. Once Veronica was out of his sight, he returned his attention to Velma, giving her a small kiss on the nape of her neck.

Velma had noticed Veronica walk by, and she put her hand on top of Charlie's. "You still like my sister?"

Charlie blinked. Had he seen her looking? "...Of course not, Vel. Why?"

Velma shrugged. "Jus' makin' sure you're over her."

Charlie nodded. "I am, don't worry. Your sister means nothing to me. I love you."

Velma nodded, saying nothing.

"Tell ya what, the next time ya see me messin' around with your sister, I give you the permission to kill me, okay?"

Velma laughed a bit, turning around to face him. "Okay," she said softly, before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

Roxie closed her eyes, leaning against Amos as she danced with him. He wasn't that bad at dancing. He was obviously no Velma Kelly, but he struck Roxie as the type of person with two left feet. "Amos?" she asked softly. 

"Hm?" He rubbed her back a little.

"Thanks for everything you done for me this year. I mean... y'know, everytime ya covered my ass. I really appreciate it."

Amos smiled and gave her a slight nod, his shy way of saying your welcome. "No problem, Roxanne."

Roxie smiled. He was the only one that ever called her Roxanne, and she didn't mind much. Suddenly, a stroke of boldness overcame her, and she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips softly against his. She pulled away after a couple of seconds and raised an eyebrow, surprised at what she had just did.

Amos' reaction was the same, but he somewhat liked what had just happened. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he slowly returned the kiss. His heart was racing in his chest, and he could feel chills going up his spine as he kissed her. This was more than he had ever wanted; not only did _someone _recognize him, but Roxie, the love of his life, did. Finally, after all those hopeless years.

* * *

Annie and Liz sat back at the table, watching Roxie and Amos dance. Liz rolled her eyes, pretending to barf. "They're both so gross," she stated, as she inspected the end of her dress, where she saw a small white smudge. She raised an eyebrow, bringing it closer to her eyes. "Did I sit on cake!?" 

"Lemme see." Annie took the dress, inspected it, then burst out laughing. It was cake, alright. "Liz, how the hell didja manage that?"

Liz rolled her eyes, throwing it down, trying to take other ripples of her dress and cover it. "How do I manage t'do half the things I do?" she asked, as she looked over at the huge white cake on the table, and sure enough, something had caved into the corner of the cake, causing the words "Congratulations Class of '07!" to smudge into "Congratulations Class..." followed by red, unreadable words. Liz smacked her forehead, while Annie had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"Anyway, they're so gross," Liz said again, trying to change the subject.

Annie covered up her laughs with a cough. "I know. But at least they match. Dork an' dork together, y'know?"

Liz nodded, as she dug her hand into the cake, grabbing a huge handful of icing. Annie looked at her, raising an eyebrow."Haven't you had enough?"

Liz rolled her eyes, aimed, and threw the cake at both Amos and Roxie, hitting Roxie square in the face. Roxie gasped, pulling away from Amos as she looked around, trying to see who it was. Liz had darted her gaze, hiding behind a couple of people, as Annie pointed to the Hunyak, and ran away after Liz.

Roxie walked over to the Hunyak, wiping smeared cake off her face. "Did _you _do this?" she asked, looking at her.

The Hunyak merely gave her a cheerful smile and shook her head quickly, exclaiming the only English words she knew. "Uh-uh! Not guilty!"

Roxie sighed and grabbed a paper towel, wiping her face. Everyone had turned to look at her, which multiplied her humilitation. Oh well, it could've been worse, she thought to herself. At least it wasn't vanilla pudding. She hated vanilla pudding.

Velma came over and sat with her, helping her wipe the cake off her face. "Charlie popped the question," she said casually, as she reached over and took a little bit of cake of Roxie's face with her finger, taking a small taste of it. "Is this strawberry?" She reached over and took another one.

"Yeah, strawberry," Roxie said, before taking in what Velma had just said. Her mouth dropped open. "_What _question?"

Velma sighed. "_The_ question. He asked me t'marry him."

Roxie squealed excitedly, as she reached over and hugged Velma tightly, almost knocking her off the chair. "An' you said yes, right!?"

Velma nodded, unsure of herself, although there was a hint of a small smile on her lips.

"Velma!" Roxie yelled, hugging her again. Velma rolled her eyes, trying to peel her arms off her. "So when's the wedding!?"

"We don't know yet. Soon, hopefully. We're gonna run off some place t'gether."

Roxie stared at her, biting her lip. "You gonna elope?"

Velma sighed, shrugging. She knew that running off with Charlie might not be the best thing to do, but she felt so happy and in love, she couldn't help herself. One little relationship she never thought would go past a week was growing into something that might change her life forever. She just wanted to take advantage of it. "I guess we are," she said. "We'll come back soon, though."

"When are you runnin' off?"

Velma shrugged again. "I dunno. Soon, probably. Jus' don't tell anyone, okay? Especially not my sister. I don't want her goin' anywhere near Charlie."

Roxie laughed, wiping the remainder of the cake off her face, throwing the paper towels into a garbage can. "Jus' let me know when you elope, okay?"

Velma nodded, looking into her eyes. "Okay."

"An' make sure t'take care of yourself."

Velma nodded again. "Okay," she said, as Roxie embraced her again.

* * *

There ya go, Sugarfaerie!  
Hope you enjoyed it; I know you've waited long & impatiently, haha. 


End file.
